CyberSaiyan Neptunia
by EtherealXareon
Summary: (A spin-off of Saiyandimension Neptunia) Zackary and Koan are transported into the game 4 Goddesses Online, to bring the CPUs back to Gamindustri. What foes shall they face? Find out in CyberSaiyan Neptunia! (OC x Neptune and Nepgear)


**Prologue: Welcome to 4 Goddesses Online**

**EX: Hello everyone, welcome to a spin-off from Saiyandimension Neptunia (DBZ x HDN crossover) called CyberSaiyan Neptunia (Aka the story of 4 Goddesses Online with Zack and Koan in it) This one will be a DBS x HDN crossover since it is after the events of SDN. I decided to do this, because well I want to make more stories besides the original Saiyandimension Neptunia. The reason why this is short once again, is that I believe that prologues are usually short and to the point, so that's why this one is short. Disclaimer: I do not own DBS/DBZ/HDN, I do own my OC Zackary and Lewamus owns Koan, but gave me permission to use him. Enioy the prologue!**

* * *

**3rd Person POV, Lord Beerus' Planet**

Two saiyans that were brothers were currently sparring with Goku and Vegeta.

"Wow, you were stronger than last time I sparred with you Goku!" The first saiyan said.

His name is Zackary, a full-blooded saiyan wearing a red and black styled Gi similar to Goku's. His hair had one strand to his right, and spiked up a little on top.

"Same with you Zack, now let's continue." Goku said, making Zack nod. They started to spar again.

Koan who was easily dodging and blocking Vegeta's punches and kicks. Koan is Zack's brother, who disappeared for a long time until a couple years ago. He wore a ripped straight jacket like a t-shirt, a red worn cape, and black hair similar to Zack. His eyes were yellow as well, but change like always when he transforms.

"Alright that's enough." Whis announced to the four saiyans. All four of them landed on the ground.

"I'm proud of you both, in such a short amount of time, you became strong." Goku commented towards Zack and Koan.

"Well we are saiyans, to try breaking through our limits, right bro?" Zack asked Koan

"Right." Koan nodded, agreeing with Zack.

"Kakarot! You are being too soft on them!" Vegeta told Goku

"Heyyy come on Vegeta! Don't be like that!" Goku said back to Vegeta who turned away with a Hmph.

Whis walked over to the saiyan brothers, and laughed a bit.

"Whis, get Zackary and Koan over here! This is an emergency!" A voice said, from his staff.

"Is that Histy?" Zack asked.

"Sure seems like it." Koan replied, hearing that voice.

"Histoire, what seems to be the problem?" Whis asked, seeing the tome fairy with a dark expression.

"Neptune and Nepgear have disappeared." Histoire announced, shocking Zack and Koan the most.

Zack knew that from the tone of her voice that she was serious, and knew Histy was always one to be serious and not make this a joke.

"Do you have any idea where they have gone?" Zack asked the tome fairy.

"Well Zackary, it's not just Neptune and Nepgear that have gone missing, but some of their friends as well. Even the other CPUs. Vert, Noire and Blanc, they have gone missing as well!" Histy said, shocking them even more.

"How is that possible. For them to disappear like that?" Koan asked, looking at Zack.

"I-I don't know. But there's one thing I do know for certain, is that they are still alive wherever they are. There is no way they are dead." Zack said.

"Histoire as Zack asked before, do you know where they went?" Koan repeating the same question.

"The last thing I have seen them do is play this game called 4 Goddesses Online. I do not know anything other than that."

Zack started to think and remembered that him and Neptune have traversed dimensions a lot.

_'I know!'_ Zack thought.

"This might be crazy to say, but I believe I know where they went. Since me and Neptune have traversed dimensions a lot before. I believe they went straight into the game world, and now they can't get out." Zack said, referencing SAO.

**(AN: I'm sorry but I had to do that!)**

"Are you sure?" Koan asked.

"Yeah no doubt. I remember Neptune saying something about a Beta Test for the game Histy mentioned."

* * *

**Flashback, a couple days ago**

_Zackary was on a quest with Neptune and Nepgear, and they finished it quickly. As they were going home, Neptune stopped Zack and Nepgear._

_"Wait! Zack remember that game I told ya about? 4 Goddesses Online?" Neptune asked._

_"Hmm… yeah it's the game Vert I believe played isn't it?" Zack said, mentioning the blonde haired CPU of Leanbox._

_"Yep! The thing is, me, Nepgear, and the others have gotten into the Beta Testing phase of that game!" Neptune said, with excitement in her voice._

_"Well, if that's the case, what about me?" Zack asked, wanting to know if he got a pass to test it out as well._

_Neptune's eyes became white saucers, with question marks floating over her head, "Huh?"_

_"I believe Zack is asking you, if he is allowed to join the Beta test with us." Nepgear butted in, translating what he said._

_"OH! Well…. Uh heh heh." Neptune looked down twiddling her thumbs._

_"Come on Neptune, spit it out! Wait let me guess! I am not able to join you, am I?..."_

_"Yeah, sorry Zack." Neptune replied._

_"It's fine… Is there any other way to join you guys?" Zack asked, making them think. But nothing came to mind._

**Flashback End**

* * *

"After that we went home. So I guess there is no way to get them out of there." Zack said, finishing up.

"Not quite, I have a plan Zackary, and Koan if you please come to the Planeptune Basilicom as soon as you can." Histy requested.

So Zack and Koan waved goodbye to Goku and Vegeta as well as Lord Beerus and Whis, using Instant Transmission to go back home.

The saiyan duo appeared in Neptune and Nepgear's room, when Histoire flew to see them.

"Alright what is this plan of yours Histoire?" Koan asked, curious. Zack was as well.

"I can transport you inside of the game. Once you are there, there's no going back, until the CPUs return. Without CPUs to lead their people, the situation will be dire. You understand that right?" Histy asked us, and we nodded.

We both appeared in a lush green field, that had dogoos roaming around, as well as various other creatures.

_'This is as far as I can bring you. Stay safe, and bring the CPUs back to Gamindustri. Yo-...'_ Her voice cut out to static as she tried to say something else. Then silence...

"Well I guess that means we are on our own, now." Zack said, making Koan nod.

"Let's go bro!" Koan said, as they charged into the field.

"HAAAAA/HAAAAAAA!" Zack/Koan both screamed.

**Meanwhile, where Neptune and the others are in Wishuel**

The CPUs felt the spike of energy near where they started.

"Did you all feel that?" Blanc asked.

"Yeah it must be Zack and Koan!" Noire replied, feeling their energy.

"Yay! Zack and his brother are coming to see us!" Neptune exclaimed.

**And so the CPUs, already know Zack and Koan are in the game. Will the saiyan brothers be able to catch up to them in time? Find out next time on CyberSaiyan Neptunia!**

* * *

**EX: Now I know, I know some things might not make sense. If you have any questions, PM me, and I will try to get to it ASAP.**

**Chapter 1 preview *DBS Universe Survival Arc Episode Preview Music***

**Zack: Hey, it's me Zack! Me and my brother Koan have been transported to this world, I believe it's called Alsgard**

**Koan: Zack look, who is that?**

**Zack: I-It can't be!**

**Next time on CyberSaiyan Neptunia:**

**_An Old Foe Returns_**

**Zack: Don't miss it!**


End file.
